


Who needs dresses?

by hotcocoa



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2016, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6: Getting married</p>
<p>I know nothing about weddings, all I know is that Kuroo and Bokuto are huge dorks and incapable of being 100% formal, please forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who needs dresses?

Bokuto bounced out of bed and stretched his arms. “Today’s the day!” he announced loudly.

“Dude,” Kuroo mumbled, burying himself deeper into the covers, “it’s like…six in the morning.”

Bokuto leaned over him with a frown on his face. “Aren’t you at least a little bit excited to be my husband?” he pouted.

Kuroo cracked an eye and then rolled it before grabbing his fiancé in a headlock. “Only if you let me get one more hour of sleep.”

“Tetsurou!” Bokuto squawked indignantly, tugging at the arm around his neck. Kuroo let him struggle for a minute before he relented and pulled Bokuto into his chest.

“Of course I’m excited to be your husband, you idiot, I’m the one who proposed,” Kuroo mumbled into Bokuto’s hair. “Now please, for the love of god, let me get some more sleep so you’re not marrying a zombie this afternoon.”

Now that Bokuto was back in bed, he was only too happy to comply. He could already feel his eyelids getting heavy as he snuggled in closer to the man who would be his husband in a matter of hours.

Of course, “one more hour” ended up being four and Kuroo woke up to blinding sunlight and 22 texts from Kenma.

“Kou,” he said blearily, shoving Bokuto’s arm as he sat up, “come on, we’re supposed to be at the hotel like, now.”

“Seriously?” Bokuto groaned and rolled over to grab his phone. “SHIT!” He bolted upright and Kuroo stared at him in surprise. “I have six missed calls from Akaashi.”

“We’re not even _that_ late,” Kuroo said, slightly annoyed as he opened up his texts from Kenma.

**[9:02 AM] Kenma: r u guys on ur way over**

**[9:10 AM] Kenma: kuroo**

**[9:20 AM] Kenma: kuroo**

**[9:30 AM] Kenma: kuroo**

**[9:35 AM] Kenma: kuroo**

**[9:37 AM] Kenma: kuroo**

**[9:38 AM] Kenma: kuroo**

**[9:38 AM] Kenma: kuroo**

**[9:40 AM] Kenma: kuroo**

**[9:40 AM] Kenma: kuroo**

**[9:40 AM] Kenma: kuroo**

**[9:41 AM] Kenma: kuroo**

**[9:45 AM] Kenma: wow**

**[9:46 AM] Kenma: kuroo**

Kuroo groaned and turned off the screen. “Come on, let’s go,” he said, pulling on a shirt. They had planned to walk over but Kuroo decided they would have to take a taxi now.

Twenty minutes later, they were standing in front of a grumpy Akaashi.

“We’re not even an hour late!” Kuroo protested.

“I’m incredibly impressed,” Akaashi replied drily. “Honestly, how can you end up running late on _your wedding day?_ ”

“I told you we should have had them stay with us,” Kenma said from his bed.

Akaashi sighed. “Just _please_ get into your clothes,” he said, opening the closet to pull out their tuxes.

“We can dress ourselves,” Bokuto huffed as Akaashi started laying them out and disassembling them.

“Yeah, shoo,” Kuroo added, waving his hands at them.

“Bokuto-san, I swear, if you miss your wedding because you were having sex—”

“Do you wanna join us to make sure we stay on schedule?” Bokuto asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Let’s just leave them,” Kenma said, already on his way out of the room. “If they don’t show up, Shouyou and I will get a free wedding.”

“Hey!” Kuroo called after him, but he was already out of sight.

Akaashi looked back at them before he closed the door. “Please just get dressed.”

“We will, don’t worry, we are one hundred percent on task!” Kuroo called cheerfully as he disappeared. When the door clicked shut, he turned to Bokuto and grinned. “Let’s do this!”

They helped each other into their clothes, struggling with some parts more than others, and both of them fell over more than once. Eventually, though, they were dressed and ready, and they looked at each other with appreciative awe. Kuroo sported a black jacket with a red bowtie and boutonniere of roses, while Bokuto wore a white jacket with a gold bowtie and a simple gold square in his pocket.

“Dude, you look so hot,” Kuroo said deeply, running his hands over Bokuto’s shoulders. “Shit, it’s a good thing I’m not committed enough to get out of these clothes and back in them again because otherwise Akaashi might have to kill us after all.”

Bokuto laughed. “You don’t look too bad yourself,” he teased, returning Kuroo’s gaze. “But seriously, we should probably get going.”

Kuroo checked his watch. “Oh, shit, you’re right.” They shared a lingering kiss before Kuroo opened the door and bowed Bokuto through, earning him a punch on the shoulder as Bokuto went by.

Their friends had assured them that they would take care of everything on the day of, and all Kuroo and Bokuto had to worry about was walking down the aisle. So, at 11:30 sharp, they took their places in the wings, hearts beating fast and grins plastered across their faces.

The room they had booked was an impressive venue, and was set up so that the couple walked from either side of a low balcony and met at the top of the stairs in the center, and that was where they started their walk down the aisle. When the music started playing, Bokuto and Kuroo walked towards each other, meeting in the middle and turning to look down at their friends and family with huge grins on their faces.

There was a stunned silence.

Tanaka was the first one to lose it, and the few horrified gasps and moans were soon hidden under an outbreak of laughter. Bokuto and Kuroo bowed dramatically before they continued down the stairs, showing off their long legs, which were far more visible than anyone expected.

The soon-to-be-newlyweds had complemented their formal tops not with long pants, but with booty shorts and stilettos. Kuroo had accessorized with fishnet stockings, while Bokuto had chosen a pair of thigh-high stocking with garters. As they walked between the members of the audience, they saw only two expressions on people’s face: red and mortified, or streaked with tears of laughter. Kuroo grinned and gave a princess wave as they walked by. Bokuto was too busy shaking with silent laughter to do anything else.

It took another couple of minutes for the commotion to die down once they reached the altar. From there, the ceremony went mostly smoothly, only occasionally broken by an outburst of laughter from Tanaka, Yamamoto, or Nishinoya. When they kissed, Bokuto drew up his knee and Kuroo braced it against his hip as he turned and dipped Bokuto deeply.

The crowd went wild.

Bokuto and Kuroo walked back up the aisle, getting clapped on the back and wolf-whistled the whole way. Once they were out of sight, they were only given a minute to make out against the wall before an exasperated Akaashi and a flustered Tsukishima dragged them to the reception.

“I can’t believe you made me take part in this,” Tsukishima said, his face burning red.

“We didn’t make you take part in anything, Tsukki!” Bokuto said sweetly. “Kuroo wanted to make the groomsmen do it, too, but I told him I loved you too much and could never stand for—ow!” He was interrupted by Kuroo cuffing him on the head.

“You were all in favor of the idea until I pointed out that no one would agree to it _and_ they’d probably stop us from doing it, so it was better to just leave them out of it,” Kuroo countered. But he forgot what they were talking about when he saw the wedding cake through the double doors of the reception room and grabbed Bokuto’s hand excitedly.

Everyone cheered when they entered the room and they were blinded by the flashes of many cameras as they made their way over to the cake towering in the center of the room. They kissed for the camera, then kept kissing until someone yelled “hurry up already, I want cake!” Kuroo took a moment to glare at Hinata before putting his hands over Bokuto’s, which had already picked up the knife, and cut through the snow white frosting with him. _Together_.

Kuroo and Bokuto had been doing things _together_ for a long time, but as Kuroo looked up at his husband—( _his husband!_ )—he realized that it was going to be different from now on. When he made eye contact with Bokuto, he could tell that he was thinking the same thing, and they didn’t take their eyes off of each other even as they bit into the cake. _Together_. They smiled at each other, their lips covered in frosting and crumbs, and as their fingers intertwined again Kuroo’s heart warmed so much it ached. He leaned over to whisper in Bokuto’s ear.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”


End file.
